


[podfic] Sharpest Lives

by MistressKat, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Ficlet, Implied Incest, Implied Torture, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It couldn’t be wrong if Mikey liked it too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sharpest Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharpest Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237711) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000b4f9z/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:03:40

 

Download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_sharpest%20lives_.mp3) (thanks to paraka for hosting!), or click below to stream the story:

 


End file.
